The Butter Warrior
by Author Max
Summary: I found this story in my archive from three months ago. Its not dead but its new now. Will Sky and his army wage war against the squids? We all know what'll happen. But how will it happen? Or will it be something we will expect? A showdown between Butter and Squids.


The Butter Warrior

Awakening

It was a wonderful day. The three-hundred-thousandth day since the Squid Army was defeated. Here at butter castle my father and I have so much fun. My father is JoethekingRS, and my name is SkythekidRS, but I mostly go by Sky. My friends, Deadlox, guardian of the Nether portal, and Minecraftuniverse otherwise TrueMU is commander of the Star Space Station. I dressed myself with my amulet, sunglasses (oh yeeah), shirt, pants, and gloves. Then to add the MAJESTIC BUTTER ARMOR! I went to my throne at the throne room and sat there. TrueMU and Deadlox were on my right while my other friends: Antvenom, Cavemanfilms, Setosocerer, Chimneyswift, Bodil40, KermitplaysMC, and HuskyMudkipz were on my father's side. Seto, as we like to call him, was the castle's sorcerer, Husky, his nickname, is guardian of the ocean, as well as Kermit, we call him that, Bodil helps Seto make potions, Ant and Cave guards the perimeter of the castle on the MAJESTIC BUTTER CREATURE which happens to be tamed and more buttery than the wild ones. They are our stallions or steeds. Chim, he goes to the neighboring kingdom rules by Aviatorgaming who happens to be our ally, to pick up supplies in return for BUTTER! So for what we're doing is the most boring things you can imagine. You have to go through the "All hail this and that" and "Today's day will be this and that" and "We will eat this and that." It sucked, but I noticed my girlfriend hoping to be my wife and queen, Alesa (**A/N: Forgot how to spell her name. Sky don't kill me)**. We made a little Morse code conversation with her using eyes, me using two fingers. And it went like this:

Me: Lisa! Sleep okay?

Alesa: Sky, you know I don't like being called Lisa.

Me: Sorry.

Alesa: Yeah, I slept alright.

Me: This is freaking boring!

Alesa: Tell me about it.

Me: You want to go out tonight?

Alesa: Sure!

Me: Love you.

Alesa: Love you to.

So after the damn thing, we all went outside. Seto went to his potion brewing room followed by Bodil. Kermit and the Mudkip went to guard seas. Everyone to where they go. Only one who didn't have to was Deadlox, TrueMU, Lisa, and me. I gave my sweet, lovely girlfriend a sweet, passionate kiss, and then caught up to my friends.

"Hey Sky. How are you doing?" Deadlox asked.

"Cool. You?" I said.

"Tired," Deadlox groaned.

"TrueMU?" I asked Minecraftuniverse.

"I'm cool," he replied.

Then all of a sudden the alarms started blaring. We went immediately to the war council to see what was going on.

"What the hell is going on?" my father demand.

"Sir, I just had a vision that the Squid king has awaken," Seto said while gasping for air while Bodil passed out.

"Sir, Kermit and I also spotted three retarded squids and two squid men five hundred yards near our costs," the Mudkip said.

"Father, this doesn't mean," I said, startled since I have a squid phobia.

"It does son. The prophecy three hundred thousand years ago stated. The squids have returned," my father said. Everyone gasped and I shouted "TrueMU, I'm startled!"

"What do we do sir," Deadlox asked.

"We prepare our BUTTER and prepare for war," my father confidently said.

"Hello," said a new voice. Everyone froze at the sound. We heard water and turned around and saw the most startling, disgusting creature ever. A SQUID! "My leader, Squidiness would like to challenge your leader to a duel. Squidiness X against Buttery 10. You will arrive this afternoon at the squid castle at this coordinates: latitude 165.829, longitude 192.873. Your refusal will wage war. That is all." Then it disappeared.

Everyone was startled. Lisa found me and cried on me. "Father, this is suicide," I said.

"Yes sir you shouldn't do this," Deadlox supported.

"If you defeat the squid king, then you will still wage war against the squid army. If you die, we will wage war against them," Seto said.

"Yes, I know. But I have one request. If I die in battle, I do not want anyone fight the Squid army," my father said. Everyone gasped. "I want all of you to retreat to Aviator's castle with all of our butter."

"Father!" I protested.

"Sky," he said. "Don't." This only meant one thing, my father will confront Squidiness.

At the time we leave, which is an hour before afternoon, Seto, Husky, Chim, Bodil, TrueMU, Deadlox, Kermit, Ant, Cave, my father, Lisa, and I rode in our majestic butter creatures. We got there one minute early and waited. The coordinates led to the middle of the ocean.

Alesa noticed a retarded squid flying and said "Welcome, my master is waiting." It sounded like he was wheezing. What sucked was that the base was under water and we didn't have any swimming equipment except the Mudkip and the Frog. All of a sudden a huge serverquake happened and our MAJESTIC BUTTER CREATURES started to stir. All of a sudden a huge castle appeared and looked like a freaking squid.

A gate opened and we set down on the squid fortress.

"TrueMU, I'm startled," I told TrueMU.

"Deadlox?" TrueMU asked.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GHASTS!" Deadlox said.

We cannot believe our freaking eyes. The castle was full of squid people hybrids, retarded squids, a lot of derpy squids, and A FREAKING SQUID WITHER!

"WELCOME! I AM SQUIDINESS'S GUARDIAN. PLEASE FOLLOW ME!" a voice echoed. It took me a minute to realize it was the damn wither. Our majestic butter creatures flew us to the entrance of the squid castle. I was literally on the verge of killing every squid in sight with my super butter sword. I really hope coming here was a good idea...

_To be continued..._

_PS: Review if you don't want Sky's "dad" (his in story father) to die._


End file.
